What if
by Thecakeluver
Summary: OK so I changed the story a little. Now it's not just one story it's different What if's that could've but didn't happen in my stories. So please read and no bad comments. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany and her kids were walking out of the store. Brittany promised Abigail and A.J an I Tunes card if they did all their chores. Abigail was wearing a red blouse with a black sparkly skirt with a bright red 'A' in the bottom right hand corner and Her hair was down. Brittany wore a pink blouse with a white skirt but over her shirt she wore a black jacket with the hoodie over her head. And A.J had on a red sweater.** (By the way A.J has Alvin's fur and Brittany's eyes.) **Anyways the three of them stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. "Uh..mommy can we sing a song?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah can we please?" A.J asked. Brittany looked at her smiling kids.

"OK but just this once." Brittany said and they discussed what song that they'll do. After a while they agreed on Timber. They then got into position but what they didn't know is that Brittany's sisters and the chipmunks were close by.

_[Brittany and Abigail]_  
>It's going down, I'm yelling timber<br>You better move, you better dance  
>Let's make a night you won't remember-(Everyone even Brittany's relatives started gathering around.)<br>I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)<p>

_[A.J]_  
>The bigger they are, the harder they fall<br>These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
>I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off<br>Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
>Face down, booty up, timber<br>That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
>I'm slicker than an oil spill<br>She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<p>

_[Brittany and Abigail]_  
>It's going down, I'm yelling timber<br>You better move, you better dance  
>Let's make a night you won't remember<br>I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
>You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)<br>Let's make a night you won't remember  
>I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)<p>

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)<p>

_[A.J]_  
>Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane<br>Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
>Live in hotels, swing on planes<br>Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
>Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí<br>Order me another round, homie  
>We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down<p>

Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>Swing your partner round and round  
>End of the night, it's going down<br>One more shot, another round  
>End of the night, it's going down<p>

_[Brittany and Abigail]_  
>It's going down, I'm yelling timber<br>You better move, you better dance  
>Let's make a night you won't remember<br>I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
>You better move, you better dance (you better dance)<br>Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
>I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)<p>

Wooooah wooooah (hey), wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)<p>

Wooooah (timber), wooooah, wooooah (it's going down)  
>Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)<p>

When they were finished the little family hugged and everyone clapped. "Wow you guys are amazing!" A man said.

"Yeah and if I may um..those kids look exactly like Alvin Seville." Another man said.

"You know that man is right those kids do look like you Alvin." Simon said.

"I know." Alvin said still staring at the family, mostly the mother.

"Are they Alvin's kids?" A women asked. The media started gathering around and started taking pictures and asking questions over and over again.

"Is it true that these kids are Alvin's kids?" A man asked.

"Yes..but-" But Brittany got cut off.

"So ever since Brittany left Alvin cheated on her with this girl."

"No he didn't."

"Mom..." A.J said scared.

"Stay behind me." The kids nodded and held onto each other.

"How do you know?" A lady asked.

"Because you idiots I'm Brittany!" Brittany removed her hoodie to reveal her face. Everyone gasped.

"It's Brittany." People started saying. Alvin stared at Brittany then at the kids, then back at Brittany.

"Britt.." Alvin whispered. Brittany looked at her kids to see that they were frightened.

"A.J, Abigail." Brittany said.

"Yeah?" Both children said.

"come on were leaving." They then held onto their moms paw and ran across the road and into the woods.

"S-should we follow them?" Jeanette asked.

"Um..i don't know." Simon said.

"Simon that was Brittany, the girl we haven't seen in 7 years. And she has my kids i never knew, i need to see her." Alvin said.

"Fine but hurry." Then the gang ran on all fours into the forest. When they did they saw Brittany and the two children so they hid in a bush. They saw Brittany cheering up a sad Abigail.

"Sh..it's OK Abby. I'm sorry you had to be in that." Brittany said.

"I just don't know why the media had to come. It was going fine until the media came." Abigail said.

"I know." Brittany looked up at her son sitting on a tree branch. "A.J can you come down here." A.J didn't say anything, he just jumped down and walked to his mother and sister.

"Mom?" A.J asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us another story about dad?"

"Well what kind of story, i told you two so many."

"Well you never really told us how dad got you guys stuck on the island." Brittany smiled at the memory.

"Well your grandpa Dave let us vacation on a cruise. But knowing your father he would always get us and himself into trouble. So Dave set up some rules before we boarded."

"Did he respect the rules?" Abigail asked.

"No because he was the troublemaker of the group, he never really respects anything. Anyways when we boarded we started having fun but your fathers way of 'fun' is a little extreme. Too extreme that Dave had to eat with the caption and apologize for everything he did. But he wasn't the only one who didn't follow the rules."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since Dave said we were allowed to make our own dissensions me and my sisters went out for salsa night. We had a little competition and we won."

"I don't think i imagine aunt Jennie or ant Ellie like that." A.J said.

"Me neither." Abigail said.

"Yeah i know But we got in trouble and the caption had one more activity in stalled for us." Brittany said.

"And what was it?"

"Shuffle boarding."

"yuck." The kids said.

"Your telling me. Anyways everyone started playing and your father started bugging me. We started to sorta argue after i made my shot. Then he wanted to impress me so he made a trade with a boy. Donuts for a kite."

"So by him flying on the kite and you guys hanging on he made you guys fly until you landed on an island." Abigail said.

"yep pretty much but if that didn't happen we couldn't have gotten any closer."

"Wow." The kids said. Then their stomachs growled.

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want me to cook you guys some meatloaf?" The kids got happy.

"Yes."

"Mommy your foods are the best." Abigail said.

"Yeah my favorite is the berry pie." A.J said. Brittany chuckled.

"Come on let's go inside and you guys can help me if you want."

"yes please." They said.

"OK come on." Then the kids ran inside. Before Brittany went inside her two story house she turned around and looked at the beginning of the forest. She smiled. "I'll see you soon Alvin." She then went inside. Alvin and the gang were surprised. They walked out of the bush and out of the forest. They've decided to see her tomorrow and they hope she'll be happy.

and i think you know what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK I just wanted to say that this chapter might be a little short but that's because I want it too. Oh and if you see any words without the letter U please tell me. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~The next day~<p>

Alvin woke up at exactly 10:30 and saw that everyone was still asleep. He sighed in relief and quietly got out of bed. Luckily he fell asleep in his sweater. Anyways he went downstairs and out the doggie door. He then ran strait for the forest and ran right up to Brittany's house. He walked up the stairs and looked into the little window on the door to see Brittany eating breakfast while watching TV. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 7 seconds later the door opened to see Brittany.

Brittany's P.O.V

I woke up 15 minutes ago and made myself some breakfast. My kids were still asleep peacefully. After I made myself some breakfast I turned on my TV and watched Property Virgins. I usually watch the shopping channel but ever since I gave this show a shot it wasn't that bad. Anyways after about 5 minutes of the show i heard a knock at my door. I rolled my eyes, got up and opened the door. I gasped when i saw...Alvin. "A-Alvin?" I said surprised.

"The one and only." He said. I smiled widely and jumped right into his arms. "I can see your glad to see me." I let go of the hug and looked at him still smiling.

"Alvin of course I'm happy. We haven't seen each other in 7 years."

"So can I come inside?"

"Oh of course." Then we both went inside and to the couch. "H-how in the world did you find me?"

"Well me and the rest of the gang were in town and we heard voices and followed it to see you and two kids singing. Anyways after that we saw people and the media starting to ask questions and then you revealed yourself. All of us were surprised and I found out that those two kids are my kids. Long story short we followed you into the forest and that's how I know where you live."

"Wow but wheres Simon, Theodore, my sisters?"

"Still sleeping. Britt why did you runaway?"

"*Sigh* Well I guess I have no choice. Well a week after you left I kept puking, having mood swings and cravings. I found out that I was pregnant with your children and I went to tell Jeanette and Eleanor. I thought they were going to be happy but I was wrong. The kept yelling at me saying that the child was a mistake and I should either get rid of it or they get rid of me. So I made my choice and left a day before our kids were born. And I thought since my sisters and Mrs Miller don't appreciate my pregnancy I thought you will leave me when you find out." Alvin was shocked by all of this. He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around me

"Brittany I would never leave you, never in a million years. If I would've leave you I wouldn't spend 5 years looking for you. I would've helped you raise them until they could be on their own. I love you and nothing can change that."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you with all my heart." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Alvin smiled and kissed back.

"Mommy what are you doing?" we quickly pulled apart and turned around to see Abigail.

"Abby honey come here." I said. Abigail walked over to her mother and sat on her lap. "Abigail I want you to meet your father Alvin." Abigail looked at Alvin and like what I did a few minutes ago, she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug and he returned it.

"I finally found my daddy." Abigail said.

"And I found my daughter." Alvin said.

"Hey what about the son. You can't forget the son." A.J said. Alvin smiled.

"Come on get over here son." A.J smiled and walked to the family. But before he could hug his father the door opened and the family turned to the door to see Alvin and Brittany's siblings. "Si, Theo what are you doing here?"

"The same reason your here." Simon said.

"For Brittany." Jeanette said.

"Britt were so sorry we yelled at you, we should've helped you raise the children." Eleanor said. I smiled, walked up to my sisters and gave them a hug and they hugged back.

"It's OK. I forgive you and the past is the past." I said.

"Yes but we just missed our sister." Jeanette said.

"I missed you too. Oh and I want you guys to meet Abigail and Alvin Jr." The kids ran into me and Alvin's siblings and gave them each a hug. After that all of us had a family hug. We are now happy that all of us have reunited as a one big happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know it's short but It's just I had a long day and my brain is tired. Oh and this story is now COMPLETE. Only a two chapter story ha weird, Anyways no bad reviews please. Have any questions you can P.M me. Thxs!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so this chapter is for Chipmunks meet chipettes cousins rewrite. The setting is going to be at the Seville residence. Anyways Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The chipmunks and Chipettes has just gotten home from school. Everyone was happy that it was the last day of school and it's now summer time. And that meant that they can do what they please. Anyways all of them were relaxing on the couch watching Sponge bob and snacking on some cheese balls. Just when their relaxation was going wonderful they heard a small boom coming from the Wilson's residence. They saw Claire come outside coughing but what caught their attention was 5 chipmunks jump on top of the bench. 3 teenage chipmunks and two small ones. The muscular chipmunk with a pink hat on checked the two children to see if they were alright. Dave noticed this and went outside. "Claire are you alright? What happened?" Dave asked.<p>

"I'm fine Dave it's just that when I put my frozen pizza in the microwave, it exploded and smoke started coming out of it. Were all fine so don't worry." Claire explained.

"OK as long as your alright. So who are these little fellas?"

"Oh this is Davis, Mickey, Trevor and These two little cuties are Davis kids Charlie and Suzie."

"Hi um...do you know by any chance happen to know where the chipettes are? We came from Australia looking for them." Davis said.

"Oh yes they live with me, I'll go get them." Dave said then went inside. "Girls there are some special people here to see you." The chipettes looked at each other confused but followed Dave outside. The chipmunks kept staring at the new chipmunks.

"So Dave who is this special someone?" Jeanette asked. Claire moved out of the way to reveal Mickey and Trevor. Jeanette and Eleanor gasped, ran into their arms and gave them a big hug. Brittany looked up and saw Davis. She smiled, jumped up on the bench and ran into his arms. The both of them hugged for a long time."I missed you Bubblegum."

"And I missed you Davis." Brittany said. They stopped hugging when they felt something come in between them. They released to find Charlie and Suzie smiling at Brittany. She put a paw over her mouth and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh my god...Come to mommy." The twins went right to Brittany and hugged her tight. When they released Brittany squatted down to their level and looked into their eyes. "Look how big you guys gotten, I remember when you guys were tiny that I could hold you in my arms."

"We missed you mommy." Suzie said.

"I missed you guys too." Then Davis and Brittany's siblings jumped on the bench and started talking.

-Chipmunks-

The chipmunks were speechless. "Who are they?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of them." Alvin said.

"You don't judge a book by it's cover Alvin." Simon said. Alvin looked at Simon confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean you don't judge them by the way they look. You have to get to know them first."

"But that chipmunk is flirting with Britt."

"You have to admit he is pretty good looking."

"No he's not. Nobody is more good looking than me. He's probably her ex-boyfriend that's just winning her back."

"Alvin you and Brittany broke up just last week. Now your saying she can't hang around other chipmunks."

"Yes...no..I don't know. I just don't want me and Britt's friendship to end because of this chipmunk guy."

"Alvin everything is going to be OK. Trust me."

"*Sigh* fine." Alvin looked back at Brittany and the new chipmunk. He was flirting with her and he didn't like it.

-Chipettes-

"I can't believe you guys are here." Eleanor said.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Jeanette asked.

"What we can't see our younger cousins." Davis said.

"1. Were only younger than you by a day and 2. Don't say that were cousins in front of the twins." Brittany said.

"Oh don't worry they knew for a while now."

"Were they upset when they found out?"

"No they kinda understood when I told them the story." Suzie tugged on her fathers shirt.

"Daddy we need to finish." Suzie said.

"Oh right here sit down in front of me." Suzie nodded and sat down in front of Davis.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh when her hair gets too long I give her a hair cut. So Suzie do you want to do your usual?"

"Actually can I have something different?" Suzie asked.

"Sure. What hair style do you want?"

"Surprise me." Davis smiled and studied her hair. He then had an idea of what hair style he should do. He then grabbed his mini scissors and got to work. After 10 minutes he was done. He grabbed Claire's mirror and put it in front of Suzie. She gasped at her hair. "Wow. I look amazing."

"Your beautiful Suzie." Brittany said.

"Thanks mommy."

"Davis what is the name of this hair style?"

"Oh it's called a bob hair cut." Davis said.

"Wow. Davis this is impressive. I never knew you were so good at this."

"Yeah I never knew either. But from the first time I cut Suzie's hair she always loved it and I just kept on doing it. Maybe I can teach you how."

"Yeah maybe. So do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah that's sounds like fun. How bout the mall."

"But what about Claire?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah and Dave." Eleanor added.

"You guys can go, just be home before sundown." Claire said.

"Yeah and you might wanna bring your phones so I can call you when It's time to come home." Dave said.

"OK." The gang said Then the girls and their cousins went through Dave's doggie door.

"We'll be right back." Brittany said and her and her sisters went to their room to get their phones. Charlie and Suzie came through the doggie door.

"Daddy Charlie threw a rubber band at my eye." Suzie said holding her eye.

"Charlie I said to only throw rubber bands when Mickey gives boring lectures." Davis said.

"My lectures aren't boring. They are filled with critical thinking and mathematical terms..." Mickey kept on babbling about his lectures.

"Have any more rubber bands?" Charlie nodded and him and Suzie pulled out rubber bands. Davis grabbed one and threw one at his brother. It hit mickey's cheek.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Told you mickey your lectures are filled with boring facts which makes it pointless." He threw another one. This one hit his chin.

"Ow! Stop it!" The twins joined in the fun.

"Can I have one?" Trevor asked.

"Sure knock yourself out." Davis said while handing some to Trevor. Trevor smirked and threw one at his side.

"Ow! Trevor!" Mickey yelled.

"What it looks fun." Trevor said.

"Oh it's not just fun, it's hilarious." Davis laughed. They kept throwing rubber bands at Mickey until...

"Guys why are you throwing rubber bands at Mickey?" Brittany asked. They looked up at the chipettes. Davis threw one more at Mickey.

"Ow." Mickey said.

"Uh...well I usually throw rubber bands when he starts giving a boring lecture." Davis explained.

"Fine I'll let this slide." Brittany said. "And please tell me I don't see a pink hat on you." Davis let out a chuckle.

"Oh well actually this isn't mine."

"Then why are you wearing it?" Eleanor asked.

"Because I'm holding it for a special someone."

"And who is this special someone Davison?" Brittany teased.

"1. Please don't call me by my real name again. and 2. This special is you Bubblegum."

"Wait what." Davis took off his hat to reveal his black hair. He showed the hat to Brittany and everything came back to her. She came down the stairs and went to Davis. She slowly grabbed the hat and stared at it. "T-this is the hat that I made when we were kids. But how come it has sewed fabric?"

"Oh well since regular hats have fabric to give it color, I decided to sew some pink fabric since it's your favorite color. Oh and I also sewed a sparkly golden B on it."

"I love it. Thank you Davis."

"No problem. Here." Davis then pulled out her pony tail and let her hair fall down till it reached a little past her shoulders. He then grabbed the hat from her and put it on her head.

"It fits perfectly."

"Yeah now come on we should get going."

"OK. Charlie, Suzie come on."

"OK mommy." Suzie said and held her paw while Charlie held onto Davis paw. Then the chipettes, their cousins and the twins left for the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so this is the next chapter of what if. This chapter has been in my head for a while and I need to get rid of it. Anyways I'll update soon. Have any questions just PM me and I'll handle it. Please review. Thanks :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OK here's the new chapter for this story and It's still for Chipettes meet Chipmunks Cousins Rewrite. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Brittany, her cousins and the twins left to go to the mall the chipmunks were left speechless. "I told you so." Alvin spoke up.<p>

"Alvin It's probably not what we think it is." Simon said.

"Oh really then how come the chipettes are acting so sweet and loveable to them. And that chipmunk guy who flirts with my Brittany gave her a 'special' present. How is a hat a special present?"

"He did say that she made it when they were kids." Theodore pointed out.

"And stuff from your childhood is special to some people." Simon added.

"Who's side are you guys on?" Alvin asked frustrated.

"Were on nobody's side were just trying to say that they may be not that bad."

"May be not that- Simon that chipmunk keeps flirting with her. And if you haven't noticed..she's a mommy and that chipmunk is the father."

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing. I'm gonna go right to that chipmunks face and tell him to get lost."

"Fine but if you fail and he beats you up don't come crying to me." Alvin rolled his eyes and left for the mall. 10 minutes later he finally reached the mall. He started looking around but stopped when he finally found Brittany sitting on a bench. He wondered why. He was about to walk over to her but saw that chipmunk walk to her with the two kids following. Alvin started to get angry at that chipmunk.

"Brittany why did you just walk out of the store like that?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Brittany said.

"OK but just in case something bad happened you know I'll always be their to protect you and the twins no matter what."

"Your right Davis. Thank you."

'_So Davis is his name._' Alvin thought.

"Mommy can you and our aunts sleep over tonight?" Suzie asked while sitting on her lap and giving her the puppy dig eyes.

"Oh you know I can't say no to you two. OK we'll sleep over tonight." Brittany said

"Yay!" The twins said and hugged their parents.

"Oh Davis it was a good thing that these two are in our lives. I feel like a real mother."

"And I feel like I'm a real father." Davis said. Suzie went over to Davis and just hugged his waist. Davis chuckled and picked her up.

"Your not a bad father Davis."

"Thanks i did my best."

"So why did you really come here?"

"The twins begged me for like a week and i finally said yes."

"So you didn't miss me at all." Brittany felt like crying.

"No, no I missed you a whole lot. Believe me when you left I felt heart broken. It's just that I thought that since your famous now and if we came to America, i thought that you wouldn't recognize me and that you forgot about us."

"Davis I never forgot you guys. Just because me and my sisters are famous doesn't mean we forget our family." Brittany reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of the family back when they were in the forest. She showed Davis the picture and he grabbed it with his free paw.

"Wow. I still remember when we took this. The kids were 9 months old when this happened and everyone else looked different."

"Well I would say that Trevor, me and my sisters stayed the same but you and Mikey look way different."

"Uh...explain please."

"Well Mikey's hair is now black because he said that he dyed it and you look like you've worked out. Have you been working out?"

"Um...well you could say that. When Mikey mad some courses I had to test them because Trevor's a coward. Oh and you know all those wild animals?"

"They weren't killed."

"Well they are now."

"How did it happen?"

"Uh..how should I put this-"

"Please don't tell me you killed them." Davis put on a nervous smile. Brittany rolled her eyes and smacked her head. "Why did you kill them?"

"Hey when someone attacks our family I hurt them bad. Well They mostly tried to hurt the twins."

"What!"

"Well since infants are more weaker than grown chipmunks their easier to attack so animals know what to attack." Brittany looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Please don't say anything like that again."

"What are you-..Oh god I'm turning into Mikey."

"Just continue."

"OK so I usually let them play outside with me watching them. And thanks to parental instincts I know who's trying to attack them. And when that happens I protect them. And usually my fights get out of hand and I end up killing them."

"Oh, well you only did it to protect the kids and I'm proud of you." Brittany said while walking up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Davis eyes went wide in surprise and his cheeks turned bright red. Brittany giggled at the sight. Alvin started getting mad at Davis. Brittany looked at Charlie and saw that he was fast asleep. "Davis did they take their nap today?"

"No. I've tried but they won't."

"Well come on. I'll text the rest that were heading home."

"OK." They then started walking out of the mall and Brittany text Eleanor that their going home. Alvin left to find Brittany's sisters and tell them what he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>OK this chapter is done and this What if for Chipmunks meet chipettes cousins rewrite will have one more chapter. Review please and if you have any questions PM me. Bye! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for Updating so late. I didn't have any ideas until now. Anyways this is the last chapter for the Chipmunks meet chipettes cousins !**

* * *

><p>Alvin ran on all fours around the mall looking for Jeanette and Eleanor. He was about to give up until he spotted them leaving with the new guys. He was frustrated but walked behind them anyways. When he got home he saw the new guys talking to each other, but he didn't see his brothers. "Where's Simon and Theodore?" Alvin asked the guys.<p>

"Upstairs with Jeanette and Eleanor." Mikey said.

"What about Britt?"

"Tucking the kids in for a nap." Davis said. Brittany then came from the room holding Suzie.

"Apparently Suzie won't take a nap until the _both_ of us tuck her in." Brittany said. Davis got up and grabbed Suzie and they went into the bedroom. In the bedroom Davis and Brittany just tucked little Suzie in. Brittany sat at the edge of the bed and brushed Suzie's hair. Davis jumped on the bed and sat next to Brittany. Davis noticed that Brittany looked worried.

"Hey, you OK?" Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm just a little worried."

"About what?"

"Well now that our family is now reunited we have a lot of responsibility going on. Even with the kids here." He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, No need to worry. We have everyone in the family to help us." Brittany rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know. And I'm happy you guys returned."

"I'm happy that we came to find you. It was hard but we met Claire and everything changed, just like when we met you guys for the first time." Brittany giggled at the memory.

"Yeah that was quite the memory. And remember when we found out the truth. We freaked out so much that it's still funny today."

"Yeah, but the best memory was saving the twins and starting a family for their real parents."

"Yeah and if they were still alive they would be proud."

"Yeah, they would." Davis stood up and sat next to Charlie. He then smiled and got under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap. I didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm pretty tired."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna join?"

"Um...No thanks." Davis was disappointed.

"Well..alright. But just in here anytime you want."

"OK. Sleep well Davis." Davis then instantly drifted to sleep. Brittany jumped on the bed and kissed the twins forehead. And she did the unexpected and kissed Davis forehead. She saw him smile and she just jumped down from the bed and went into the den to see her family watching TV. She jumped on the single chair and just relaxed.

"You OK?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine Ellie just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well now since the guys are here were going to have a lot going on."

"Like what?" Jeanette asked.

"Well now that the twins are here I have a lot of responsibility to take care of."

"Everything is gonna be fine Britt. Don't worry we have your back when you need it." Brittany smiled and they all continued to watch TV. Back in the bedroom the twins are sleeping peacefully but Davis keeps having the same nightmare he has almost everyday.

"No! ow Stop it!" Davis kept tossing and turning in his dream. After about 6 minutes Davis jolted awake, breathing heavily. He checked his body to make sure he was still alive. When he noticed he was alive he sighed heavily and laid back down. But when his relaxing just turned good he got a call. He groaned and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Davis." A voice said.

"Ugh. what is it this time dad?"

"What a father can't just call his favorite son?"

"I was never your favorite son. To be honest I was like a ghost to you until now."

"Yeah that's true." Davis rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen.

"So why did you really call?"

"Well I made a deal with a record producer and you and your brothers are gonna do a music video for shake your groove thing."

"But dad we just got here and we need a break. Your pushing us to hard." Everyone in the living room are overhearing Davis and his fathers conversations.

"I'm not pushing you guys to hard you little brat. I'm making you famous, isn't it your dream?"

"It was until you're making us stay awake just to practice and boss us around. We can't even sleep long enough that we have energy for the twins need there energy, there only kids."

"Just shut up runt. So do you want this deal or not?"

"Um...I don't know."

"You have until tomorrow to make your choice or we loose the deal and I will fly all the way to L.A to beat the crap out of you."

"You wouldn't do that to your son."

"Really? Go to the bathroom, take off your shirt and look at your body. I will beat you until I believe that you've learned your lesson." Davis thought about it and his father was right. His father will beat him for at least 3 hours. "You better make your choice by tomorrow or I'm coming."

"Yes sir."

"Bye you little runt." His father hung up and Davis just sighed. He ran his fingers through his black hair and thought about what his father said. He then jumped off the kitchen table and went into the bathroom. He jumped on the counter, took off his shirt and looked at his body. His body has scratches, marks and burns. Back in the living room Mikey and Trevor went into the kitchen and grabbed Davis phone. They saw that their father called.

"Oh great, not him." Mikey said. Everyone else went into the kitchen and jumped on the counter.

"What's oh great?" Alvin asked.

"Our father called again."

"So, it's your dad."

"You don't understand. Our father never payed attention to Davis when we were young. He only payed attention to me and Trevor."

"How come?" Theodore asked.

"Because Davis was the runt of the liter. He may look big and muscular now but that's because he had a growth spurt when we were 10."

"He was the runt?" Brittany asked surprised.

"How come he never told us?" Eleanor asked.

"Because he doesn't like to be reminded of it." Charlie said. They turned there heads to see the twins walking towards them. The twins jumped on the counter and went beside their mother.

"But why?" Simon asked.

"Daddy told us that when he was younger his father treated him like dirt just because he was the runt." Suzie explained.

"What do you mean by treated like dirt?"

"Follow us." Charlie Charlie and Suzie led the way and everyone else followed to the bathroom. The twins shushed them and they stood by the doorway. They all saw Davis looking at himself in the mirror. They saw that there were burns, cuts and scratches all around him.

"Daddy was always abused by his father. If he disobeyed him, he will abuse daddy for at least 3 hours or until his father thought that he learned his lesson. His mom and his brothers were the only ones that actually cared about him when they were younger." Suzie whispered. Everyone was surprised. "At least he didn't turn into his father."

"I feel bad for him." Brittany said.

"No wonder he didn't tell us. He was just scared." Jeanette said. Suzie and Charlie went to their Uncles and tugged on their shirts.

"We still need to tell them." Charlie said.

"I know but first we need to find out what grandpa wanted." Mikey said and he and Trevor picked up the children. "Guys we need to talk to Davis real quick. Stay out of sight." They nodded and the boys and the twins went into the bathroom to see Davis putting on his shirt.

"Davis you OK." Trevor said. Davis quickly turned around to his his brothers and his kids.

"I guess I am." His brothers jumped on the table and put his kids down. Charlie and Suzie hugged him and he hugged back.

"We Kinda overheard you and dad talking."

"You did?"

"Yeah. So what did he want?" Mikey said.

"We have to do another."

"Are you serious?! We just did a song last week."

"Why can't we have a break?" Suzie asked.

"I know I'm tired too but dads our manager and what he says goes. And since I'm the leader, if we make one mistake he will beat me to death."

"Yeah that's true." Mikey said.

"So what's the song?" Trevor asked.

"Shake your groove thing" Davis said.

"Did you agree?"

"We have to. If we disagree he will fly all the way down here just to beat me. He doesn't care who's watching, as long as he beats me he's happy."

"Your right. But what do we tell the girls?"

"We just have to be strait with them. Their our cousins for crying out loud."

"Yeah that's true. So we have to be strait with them like how you did with Stella." Mikey teased.

"Oh shut up. It was her fault I dumped her. She hurts my family I hurt her heart. Not only did she hurt Charlie and Suzie but she cheated on me and when the girls left she called Bubblegum a slut."

"Yeah and how did the nickname bubblegum start?"

"She likes the color pink and bubblegum is pink so I call her that."

"Oh so you like bubblegum more than a cousin." Davis had wide eyes.

"What..n-no. N-no way. *Nervous chuckle* And you still know I have a crush on Miranda and Abby's older sister Hailey."

"Yeah right, you only like Hailey because she looks like bubblegum."

"No one calls Brittany bubblegum but me."

"Fine lover boy." Davis rolled his eyes but had a grin on his face when he thought of an idea.

"I guess you right. I like Bubblegum like how you_ Love_ Abby." Mikey had wide yes then turned into anger.

"How do you know that?!"

"Oh it's something called your secret journal."

"Oh you are so dead."

"Come and get me first Einstein." Mikey then tried to Tackle Davis but Davis back flipped into the hallway. "I bet you now regret training me."

"Oh you bet Davison."

"Don't call me Davison!" The boys continued to chase each other around the house. Trevor and the twins jumped out of the bathroom into the hallway.

"You guys are famous?!" The Chipettes said.

"You guys are cousins?!" The chipmunks said.

"Yes and yes." Charlie said.

"When did this becoming famous happen?" Eleanor asked.

"Um...When our dad found out that you guys were famous. He noticed how popular and how much money you were making so he made us famous for money." Trevor said.

"Wow. And famous or not were proud of who you are." Jeanette said.

"Thanks Jeanie."

"Well we should round up the cattle now." The rest of the gang chuckled and went to calm down the two boys.

* * *

><p><strong>OK well that's the end of this what if. The next one is probably going to be for Why rewrite. Anyways PM if you have any questions.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK this What If was suggested by AlvinandBrittanyForeverLove. She gave me an idea and I decided to write a what if for it. If anyone has an idea that they want me to do just PM me and I'll turn your idea to a chapter in this story. P.S the twins are 7 in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep<em>

Brittany woke up tot he sound of her alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button and quickly got out of bed to see her sisters still asleep. She looked at her clock and it read 2:35. She sighed and quietly got out of bed. She was lucky that she slept in her clothes because she was gonna see someone special. She ran on all fours outside and waited on the sidewalk. After a couple minutes she was about to leave but a male chipmunk jumped in front of her. She let out a gasp in surprise and tried to calm down. "Davis don't do that, you know that always scares me." Brittany said.

"Yeah but that's why I do it. So have you told your sisters that me and my brothers are back in town?" Davis said. He had light brown fur with black messy hair and emerald green eyes. His body was thin but muscular that can make any girl chipmunk (Or any female) drool over him.

"Sorry Davis I still haven't told them."

"But- oh come on bubblegum, their your sisters and my cousins. You have to tell them sometime."

"I will just give me more time, please."

"OK, I'll give you more time. All I need is for your sisters to know, because well were family and family sticks together."

"Yeah I know."

"And the sooner you tell them, the sooner you get to see the kids."

"What do they look like?" Davis smiled and pulled out a picture of the family the day they left Australia. Brittany took the picture and smiled. Her little girl Suzanna and her mama's boy Charlie were not like she remembered when her and her sisters left to become famous. The last time she saw them was when they were 2 1/2 now their 7 years old and big. They both were auburn furred with light green eyes, but to Brittany they were perfect. "Aw, Their both beautiful, but..."

"But what?"

"Will they remember me?"

"Of course they will."

"How? Me and my sisters left when they were so young and their memories of us won't be recognized."

"Actually they have asked questions about you guys and I told them stories about when we were young and even when we save them from the fire."

"OK at least they know about us."

"Yeah." It was silent for a while until Davis decided to break the silence. "Well, I think I should go now."

"Yeah me too. It was nice to see you Davis and I promise that I will tell my sisters about you guys."

"OK because me and my brothers have been waiting 2 weeks just for you to tell them." Brittany rolled her eyes and they said their goodbyes.

-Davis POV-

It was nice to see Brittany again. Even though me and her have been seeing each other every other day for the past two weeks, it's still nice to see my cousin and best friend. But I'm still worried that she might forget to tell her sisters about me and my brothers, then we will never get to see one another. _'Come on Davis, this is Brittany your talking about, your cousin that you known since you were 4 years old. She's trustworthy enough to tell her siblings about you and your siblings.'_ I thought.

I started to walk across the street slowly. I was too deep in thought to even look both ways before crossing. My tree was just right there and I could see my little brother Mikey leaning against it. He waved at me and I waved back. He started to run across the street but I saw a car coming his way. "MIKEY LOOK OUT!" I yelled. He turned his head and saw a car coming. I just saw him freeze in his spot because of fear. I ran to him and pushed him out of the way. The next thing i knew was that I got hit, I got hit by a car to save my brother.

I heard him yell "DAVIS!" Then everything went black.

-Mikey's POV-

I can't believe it. My brother sacrificed his life to save me from an incoming car. When the car passed I looked both ways and I was lucky enough to see that there was no other cars coming. I ran to Davis and dragged him to the sidewalk. I checked his pulse and heart. I sighed in relief that he was still alive, but unconscious. This was bad, really really bad. How am I gonna tell Trevor or most importantly his kids Charlie and Suzie? I once again dragged his body up the tree and set him on our couch. It looks like he needs surgery and fast. Luckily back in Australia I did many surgeries on many animals when they needed it. I quickly ran into the bedroom and took out my medical kit. I turned on the heart monitor and put IV into him. Since he's unconscious he won't be able to feel anything. I made sure everything was in the right place and then got to work.

3 hours later~

It's been three hours since I started the surgery and I am now...done. Before I even started the surgery I put Davis in another room so he can have some space to breath. Davis had a broken arm, broken jaw and broken leg when he got hit. The rest was just bruises and cuts. Davis heart rate is normal and his body temperature is also normal. But what's not normal is him still asleep from his accident. I'm gonna have to tell the family soon. But right now I need to get some sleep. So I left the room and quietly shut the door so I won't wake anyone. I went into my shared room and went to bed wondering about Davis.

Morning, Normal POV~

Charlie woke up and walked into the living room to see his little sister crying into a pillow on the couch. "Suzie what's wrong?" Charlie asked. All she did was look up at him and pointed to the bedroom in which their father is in. Charlie turned around and walked to the room. He froze at the doorway when he saw his father laying on a bed unconscious. He felt tears in his eyes but wiped them away. Mikey woke up seconds ago and walked down the hallway to see Charlie standing at the doorway where Davis was and Suzie crying into a pillow. He walked to Charlie and put a paw on his shoulder. Charlie turned to his uncle and just cried into his chest.

"Sh, it's OK Charlie." Mikey said trying to calm him down.

"How? How is it OK?"

"I-I don't know." Mikey thought for a while until he had an idea. " Charlie I'm gonna go get your mother, you and Suzie stay here and tell your uncle Trevor about Davis."

"Um...I think Suzie already got a head start." Mikey had wide eyes and turned his head to find that she was gone. "We need to get her back."

"OK forget about telling Trevor right now. You and me need to get your sister back before she gets hurt too."

"OK." They both jumped out of the tree and headed for the Seville's. When they got to the door they went through the doggie door to see two chipmunks watching TV. The two chipmunks saw them and gasped.

"Simon who are they?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know Theo." Simon said. Mikey and Charlie looked at each other then ran for the shared bedroom. "After them!" Simon and Theodore ran after Mikey and Trevor till they reached the bedroom to see the two chipmunks heading for Brittany's bunk. "Oh no you don't!" They both ran after Mikey and Trevor that the sounds woke up the chipettes. When Simon and Theodore arrived at Brittany's bunk, she was just starting to wake up and screamed when she saw the two chipmunks in front of her plus a female chipmunk. She then calmed down and started to talk to the brown furred one.

"W-what are you doing here?" Brittany asked Mikey.

"Um..it's about Davis, he's hurt." Mikey said.

"But he was fine when I saw him last night."

"Mama I saw him when I woke up this morning. He was unconscious while having fluids and a heart meter next to him." Suzie explained.

"Wait C-Charlie, Suzie is that you?"

"It's us mom" Brittany hugged both her kids then Mikey.

"It's good to see you guys but not good that I just found out that your father is hurt. How did he get hurt?"

"Well when he was walking home, I ran across the street but froze when a incoming car was coming. Davis pushed me out of the way and he got hit." Brittany gasped and started to tear up. Eleanor and Jeanette then jumped on the bed to see Brittany crying while hugging two children.

"Um..whats going on?" Eleanor asked. Brittany looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Girls you remember Mikey right?" Brittany asked her sisters.

"Yeah, why?" both girls said.

"Because this is him with Charlie and Suzie." Eleanor and Jeanette smiled and hugged Mikey, then the kids. When they were done Brittany was still upset. "That's it. Mikey where's your tree?"

"Just across the street."

"OK I'm gonna see Davis."

"Uh why?"

"Why?...Because that's my best friend who was hit by a car not too long ago, I need to see him."

"OK just don't get hurt. I'm gonna see if I can cheer Jeanette and Eleanor up." Brittany nodded and her and her kids left the house to the tree.

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Jeanette asked.

"Y-yeah I'm sure. If he survived the accident, he can survive anything." Mikey explained. Eleanor and Jeanette started to cry.

"W-why does it have to happen to him. Out of all people it had to be him."

"I know Jeanie." The three of them did a group hug and just sat there worrying about Davis. Simon and Theodore felt so bad about all this that they decided not to bother them. As they were walking out they were wondering who they were.

"Simon who do you think this Davis is?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know."

"Should we tell Alvin or should we follow Brittany?"

"Well If we tell Alvin he would want to see Brittany and find out whats going on. So lets tell Alvin"

"Tell me what?" A familiar voice said. Simon and Theodore turned around to see Alvin. "Guys what's going on?"

"It's nothing its just..."

"Just what?"

"Uh Bri-" But Simon shut his mouth when he saw Mikey. "Where's Jeanette and Eleanor?"

"Getting changed, were gonna see Davis and try to comfort Brittany."

"And what's that in your paws?" Theodore asked.

"Just a scrapbook Davis wanted to give Brittany."

"Oh." Jeanette and Eleanor walked out of the bedroom.

"You girls ready." They both nodded and the three of them walked out of the house to the tree.

"OK someone tell me whats going on or else I'm gonna flip." Alvin said.

"Well these two chipmunks came inside the house and me and Theo ran after them. We followed them into the shared bedroom and saw them heading for Brittany's bunk. We chased them and I guess the sound woke up the girls. We found out that this person named Davis got hit by a car last night and Brittany and her two children went to see him." Simon explained kinda fast. Alvin looked at his brother lost.

"Um..OK. Anyways should we follow them?"

"Um..I don't know Alvin, that chipmunk they were talking about is family to them."

"Well what should we do?" Theodore asked.

"Well I'm going over there and see who this 'Davis' is" Alvin said.

"A-Alvin, that's not a good idea." But by the time Theodore finished his sentence he was already gone. Theodore and Simon looked at each other and ran after Alvin. When all three of them reached the tree they saw Brittany leaning against the tree while looking at the photo Davis gave her. The little girl that Simon saw came down the tree and sat next to her mother.

"Mama, will daddy ever wake up?" Suzie asked.

"I-it takes time, depending on how bad the accident was." Brittany explained.

"Oh well I just want him to wake up."

"Me too Suzie, me too." They both then hugged.

"Hey can't we get a hug?!" Charlie said. Both Brittany and Suzie looked up to see Charlie and the rest of the family. They both smiled and nodded. They all jumped down and all hugged. All that went through their minds was _'I hope Davis will wake up soon'_.

Alvin and his brothers felt really bad that they went home, deciding not to bother them for a while.

- A couple weeks later-

It's been like 6 weeks and Davis still hasn't woken up. Everyone has been worried sick about him, they don't know if he'll ever wake up. Since the accident Brittany hasn't been the same, she won't talk to anyone or even go to the spa. She always stayed in the room that Davis is in. She never left his side, ever. Right now she was taking a nap right beside Davis. She was snuggled up to him with a blanket over her. She couldn't feel it but Davis started to stir and opened his eyes. He looked to his left to see Brittany snuggled up to him, fast asleep. He smiled and pulled the covers up farther so it covers her full body. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her head, that's on his shoulder while stroking her hair. A couple hours later Brittany woke up to see Davis paw on her hair while his head was on hers. She quietly gasped and looked at Davis to see a huge smile on his face. "Davis...Davis wake up." Brittany said while trying to get him p. After a while he finally woke up and saw Brittany. "Hey Davis, how you feeling?"

"Well my head, arm and legs hurt." Davis said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No not really."

"Do yo remember me?"

"Of course, who can forget you."

"If you remember me, than what's my childhood nickname that only you call me?"

"Bubblegum and if your gonna ask me about my family I have two brothers named Micheal but we call him Mikey for short and my youngest sibling Trevor."

"What about your kids?"

"Suzanna rose and Charlie Liam. "

"What about your cousins?"

"I have three cousins, you, Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Who's your best friends?"

"Of course it's you bubblegum." Brittany smiled and hugged him tight. "OK, can't breath. Brittany please let go." Brittany realized how tight she was hugging him so she let go.

"Sorry it's just that you were asleep for 6 weeks." Davis groaned.

"Great. How exactly did I become unconscious?"

"You saved Mikey from being hit by a car." Then Davis remembered it all.

"I-I remember now, I was walking home and Mikey ran across the road. I saw a car coming and I pushed him out of the way, making me get hit by the incoming car." Brittany stroke his cheek.

"It's OK, you saved your brother. Your a hero Davis" Davis smiled and they both hugged again.

"Daddy!" A voice said. Both Brittany and Davis pulled out of the hug and turned their heads to see Suzie and Charlie standing at the door happy. They both just stood at the door until Davis opened his arms and both kids ran and hugged him. The rest of the family came into the room to see Davis wide awake. Everyone got to hug him and even Mikey thanked him for saving him. Davis said your welcome and they all got to spend the rest of the day together.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks again to AlvinandBrittanyForeverLove for giving me this idea. IF anyone has an idea just PM me and I'll see what I'll do.<br>**


End file.
